This is a multicenter ACTG study. The objectives are: (1) to determine the toxicity of foscarnet in HIV infected patients; (2) to determine the effects of treatment on P24 antigen, virus culture, and CD4+ lymphocyte counts; and (3) to correlate the effects of foscarnet with plasma drug concentration.